User talk:Lanate/Archive 3
One question about Digimon Tamers Hi Lanate, Thank you for your help in the Forum :) I have again a question about Digimon Tamers, maybe you can help me? Did Takato thrashed/beaten with Henry, have they a fight ( I've read that there was something with Rika and Henry would not be looking for her and then Takato has beaten Henry, because most of the other leaders fight with other, like Tai and Matt^^)? If so, do you remember what happens in the episode or did you know the name and number of the episode? Many thanks in advance. --Dragonlady02 14:38, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Hi Lanate, Thank you for your answer on my UserPage :) --Dragonlady02 14:44, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks for your welcomes message Hi Lanate, Thank you for your welcome message on my User Page :) At the moment I have no questions. --Dragonlady02 17:32, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Hi Lanate! Thanks for leaving a welcome message on my User Page! Your message made me really happy =) No questions, at the moment... --Sora Takenouchi 13:13, 08 July 2009 DW Dawn/Dusk Just to let you know, I got my info from here... but I didn't exactly ask the guy for permission. Revert if you think necessary. I have already put this in KrytenKoro's talk page. - Digi9346 06:21, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Agumon, Falcomon, Crowmon, Kudamon We've got to come up with a better naming schema than (Original) and (New), but I can't think of anything else. We can't use (Data Squad), because they're species too. Is there any real difference besides color? Except for Kudamon and Falcomon, there isn't a major color difference, and Falcomon is more like (Bird) and (Ninja). Do you know if the Japanese versions have a naming difference at all? If nothing else works, then I think (Old) might be better than (Original), just because its shorter and the same length as "New". 03:27, 25 August 2008 (UTC) :Do you just want to go with (Original) and (Subspecies), then? They would both have some basis in official material, and would be about the same length, which would look good aesthetically. 04:07, 25 August 2008 (UTC) ::On a related note - starting with rare Digimon, I've been going through trying to perfect some of the species articles (Relemon, Puttimon, Arkadimon (Rookie), and Zurumon) with information from Digimon Channel, and all available info on their appearances. However, I am having trouble verifying some info (as noted on the talk pages), and it might be cool if we could have information on how the Digimon were designed (most of them would be by the official artists, and so not need to be mentioned, but I know there's a lot that were designed or named as part of fan contests). It would also be really cool if we could work together on doing these, because if done properly they're basically going to be summaries of the entire franchise. ::Going on from there - do we want to set up a "WikiProject" like bulbapedia does? Something for what we do - the "Copyedit"/"Species"/"Splitting"/"Cleanup" project. Or is what we do not really specialized at all, and pretty much what's supposed to be done anyway? 04:07, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Reliability 誠実 【せいじつ】 (adj-na,n) sincere; honest; faithful; It's a correct translation, though the meaning does point more towards the reliable side, than the pure side. Ex: "He paid all his debts, which is the proof of his honesty. " Both translations are correct, but they imply that someone is honest in their promises, not just honest and sincere overall, which is what Mimi's means. I think I left "Faith" in there, but just removed the bit about how it was "incorrect" - it is completely correct to the intended meaning, it's just that it currently has been misrepresented as "groundless belief" by people with an axe to grind, and it actually is meant to mean "continued loyalty to something already proven".Give a man a fire and he's warm for a day. But set him on fire and he's warm for the rest of his life. 16:31, 14 October 2008 (UTC) D-Cyber By the way, the RAWs you're looking for are going to be in Chinese. I mean, if you know a good online Chinese dictionary, never mind.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 14:57, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah I noticed that a bit of it was a reference to the anime (Angem,on & Angewomon together, Wizardmon holding Gatomon), but I didn't think to check every one. Wow.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 03:58, 1 February 2009 (UTC) what? i didn't edit his page. he went onto my acc and edited it himself. do you think i have what it takes to be an admin? pLEASE bLOCK please block wikiguy123 and ventress112 because they're going on my account, changing my page, saying bad things on my talk page and I think their sockpuppeting(they're on 1 computer), thank you. :I haven't noticed any real problems in the recent changes, since apparently you had already reverted them, Lanate. Could either of you point me to what happened so I can see if I can help?Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 19:32, 8 February 2009 (UTC) D0|\|t PH34R D REAPER! The only difference between it and the Digimon Infobox is that I trimmed unneeded categories (so no problem there), changed "Level" to "Level equivalent" and "(type) Digimon" to "(type) Agent". I don't remember if NEO and such have level equivalent, but if they do, no problem there. For the Agent bit, though, I need that to be Agent for the D-Reaper infoboxes. If you can modify it to use a switch for that, then sure (but then, we might as well just use that Switch on all infoboxes, and just have the default be "(type) Digimon". But basically, go ahead. As long as the infoboxes on the Reaper page can be made to say "(type) Agent", then you're free to do what you want to add functionality to the template. Thanks for asking, though.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 23:29, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Species I'm not exactly sure what you're asking, but I don't see any problem with making Category:Digimon species, if that's what you mean.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 23:31, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Gomamon Yes please. Any of them that you don't already have from Vamdemon, please backup. If you could collect them in a zip file, upload them to Megaupload, and place a link on the main card page like I did for the English cards, so much the better.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 20:36, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :I didn't do any more work than you did; all of those names were already there when I copied the files. Besides, it's not like we're keeping them, in the end. ::Oh, wait. Searching through them is going to be a pain, isn't it? Erg. Well, if you post the download, I can try renaming a set to be searchable. On the other hand, we could always just upload them all one at a time, instead of renaming them. We'll figure something out.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 16:38, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Infobox I've modified the infobox so that you don't have to add to the katakana bit.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 05:33, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Images I guess we could say that Bandai images are preferable for the species articles, as they're the most up to date, and don't represent specific characters.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 21:47, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Black Digimon Okay, so let me sort this out: Digimon Rumble Arena: * BlackAgumon * BlackGreymon * BlackWarGreymon * BlackGabumon * BlackGarurumon * BlackMetalGarurumon * BlackGuilmon * BlackGrowlmon * ChaosGallantmon The Agumon and Gabumon lines are said to be virus-evolved versions of their normal forms, so I think it's the same situation we had for WarGreymon (Black) and BlackWarGreymon. Maybe we could note the name change in the article? Digimon Championship was faithful to the cards, which works. Digimon World 3 has a Seraphimon (Black) as a BlackSeraphimon and Imperialdramon (Black) as BlackImperialdramon. Personally, I would include BlackSeraphimon and ShadowSeraphimon together, since they are supposed to have the same name in the original material, and then cover the differences within the section. However, they are pretty different in nature, and we differentiate between the two Deathmon's, so...I don't know. Digimon Story created a new Digimon named BlackAgumon. Wait, can you get that BlackAgumon in Story? Is it's profile about it being a virus version, does it have the same attacks? The Digimon Channel stuff seems to identify Digimon by colors, so if we have an official source using the (Black) name, then we should go with that. If we don't, (Virus) should be preferable, in my opinion. Personally, I don't want to go the route of DMA, where every minor design change results in a new article, stranding all the info. I think that as long as the Digimon aren't clearly differentiated in cases like this, we should assume it's just an alternate name - so BlackGabumon, Gabumon (Black), and Gabumon (Virus) would be the same thing (I think - did Rumble Arena actually give them unique attacks, etc.?)Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 06:57, 12 March 2009 (UTC) ::Do we want to separate BlackWarGreymon from WarGreymon's article, then?Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 07:22, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Except for when it's more than a recolor, like Seraphimon, I think we can run with that - if either the English or the Japanese calls it "Black-", we split it and just have the exact situation explained in the header. However, I wouldn't do this with all Virus and other color Digimon - Black ones are the only ones who fiddle with the system like this, and I think it should be safe to only make an exception in this case.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 01:39, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Translations We translate the movie titles, so can we please translate the CD drama's as well? * Digimon Adventure 02 Original Story: 2003nen -Haru- * Natsu e no Tobira * Michi e no Armor Shinka ?Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 03:47, 15 March 2009 (UTC) CD Dramas Hiya, both Armor Evolution to the Unknown and The Door to Summer say they are the 2nd in the Digimon Adventure 02 continuity.. i guess that's an error? Anyways, thanks for the work on the CD dramas so far. --Rad140 18:39, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Images on User page Hi, Lanate! I just checked out your pretty cool user page and I was just wondering how you get pictures on your user page because I don't know how to do it. Please reply on my talk page, please. :) Have a good day! :D From: CrestOfLove Adding A Picture How do i add a picture for the blue card article WildGoal 21:46, 30 March 2009 (UTC)WildGoal Welcome message... Is it possible to add a mention about the forum or something similar in the default welcome message to new editors? I don't want the forum to become stagnant, and most of the contributors are the same people. It would also be a way to get new users to introduce themselves, build a better sense of commmunity, yadda yadda yadda... --Rad140 02:01, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Opinions needed I need opinions on one of my crazy ideas here --Rad140 20:02, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Digimon World 3 Ooh, there's a huge part of me which wants to do some citing for Digimon World 3 even though it's not really DW:EVOLVE compatible. I mean, there's digivolution lines I believe are clearly intended for the Digimon; like Renamon > Kyubimon > Taomon > Sakuyamon and Patamon > Angemon > MagnaAngemon > Seraphimon which are obtained by leveling up just the Rookie. But they're not storyline; only the Rookie >> Ultimate are. :/ Arrgh, but it'd be so nice for Monmon > Hookmon > Armormon > Cannondramon as well as Kotemon > Dinohumon > Kyukimon > GuardiAngemon as well as Bearmon > Grizzmon > GrapLeomon > Marsmon. I might make an argument about parallel lines = proof, but that's for another time. Lanate (talk) 21:17, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Venmon What do we want to do about ? I've dealt with all the ones that are straightforward deletes or redirects, but should we do anything about all the redirects made from the various off-the-wall possibly synonyms and mispellings people could use? I mean, it just feels messy to me, but I can see how some of them might be searched for. Some others, though, like Digidex - just don't make sense to me. What's the basis for that term?Golf lima oscar romeo india oscar uniform sierra Charlie Hotel Alpha Oscar Sierra! 04:11, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Music Videos Question. Do you think it will be better to put the music videos in categories and then link to the categories or organise the music videos into the articles? (Like putting the videos of a set of perhaps Takeru's Best Partner songs into one article?) - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - With each end, comes a new beginning... 09:53, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :Hmm... I already put in the links on the video page itself. You think I should put the actual lyrics and translations themselves on the page and then just credit the source? - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - With each end, comes a new beginning... 10:23, 14 April 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks for the idea... I think I know what to do now. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - With each end, comes a new beginning... 10:32, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :::What kind of categories exactly? Are those that I have already created sufficient or should I create categories for the respective albums as well? And do you think that maybe adding a Lyrics page for... say, all the lyrics in a specific season and then linking to this page instead would be better? - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - With each end, comes a new beginning... 07:45, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks. Thanks for the warm welcome. I'll try and expand the Digimon Adventure articales that are stubbed as much as I can. Nothing worse than an uninformative wiki ;) x user: Silverfang7 Thanks for the welcome, I'm the user that contributed minutes ago in the page of the fanmade digimon Vegatexmon which by the way was created by a friend of mine, my ip address is 201.173.117.251 and I got your message ^^ A reason why I edited the attacks of Vegatexmon was at request of its creator since they were wrong, mostly the second one around 4 hours ago or so, some smart joker changed the description of the attack putting that what the attack consists in was about that Vegatexmon does some kind of thing of the err... hentaish thing to the oponent with his mouth if you get my drift o.o So I corrected it before anyone else could see it and mostly because I know Digimon Wikia stays on the for all ages content ^^ user: Lord Patamon Glorious CHAOS! I do love me some D-Reaper.Golf lima oscar romeo india oscar uniform sierra Charlie Hotel Alpha Oscar Sierra! 14:15, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Demon Lord Doesn't the game call Shadowlord Mode "Cho-Mao"?Golf lima oscar romeo india oscar uniform sierra Charlie Hotel Alpha Oscar Sierra! 07:14, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Wait, why are we considering all Armor forms canon now? I think I remember us saying something about this, I just forget details. 18:05, 7 May 2009 (UTC) hi Thanks for the welcome i guess Um,hi,i'm the person who made Noliamon.I can't seem to create an account.Can you help plz? 19:05, 16 May 2009 (UTC) This isn't appropriate I've notice that twice now someone who uses the ip address 124.181.103.73 has vandalised pages with x-rated content. Is there anything you can do about this, as I understand you're admin. I'm sorry I'm sorry I've acted this way. I just wanted to show people that the admin don't rule the wikis, but it got out of hand. I'm sorry please block this account, hell you have to I've deleted blog entries by now and I just cursed. Thanks, man I'm still kind of nervous over the right edit etiquette. But hey, that info on the page I edited out was redundant. ;) How do you add a photo? Please explain! Please could you tell me what happened to Tikimon and i have started placing my own creations in Fan digimon area. Noliamon Hi,um i need help with creating my account.I can't seem to register.Can you help me(I made the Noliamon page)? 04:26, 17 May 2009 (UTC) One-way Digivolution lines. In some cases, such as Darktyrannomon to Skullgreymon, it says that Darktyrannomon digivolves to Skullgreymon on the Darktyrannomon page but on the Skullgreymon page it doesn't list Darktyrannomon in the Digvolves From section. Is it okay to fix this? Omnimon456 Savers With other Digimon in odd naming situations, we base it on similar situations, so I'd go with the canon (2006 anime) that we used with Agumon across the board. I really wish we could just call it Savers or Data Squad, but oh well. 18:05, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Niko Moura You speaks portuguese? Cause i'm brazilian... Niko Moura 01:53, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Much appreciated I much appreciate the welcome, but I suspect it's automated because, er, you thanked me for creating my user page? But yeah, thanks. I have plenty of Wikipedia experience anyway, though, so I don't have any questions yet. x42bn6 (Talk ) 21:38, 29 May 2009 (UTC) i want to make a digimon table can you say to me howto make itWar greymon and Taichi 18:24, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Sorry I am still not used to it. I have a really huge collection of them here. Even the japanese versions that the digipedia don't have. But yes I am willing to do it. Toys I have a really huge collection of them here. Even the japanese versions that the digipedia don't have. But yes I am willing to do it to put the info and the images. But I don't know how to do a page and all that but I know how to put the info and pictures. Should I do a link on the sidebar like the games, manga and etc? Upload image help I have a great picture of PrinceMamemonX and I cant upload it what should I do? P.S. Im a noob DigitalDude 13:07, 4 June 2009 (UTC)DigitalDude Skin if I can make a Skin for you wiki--Laximilian scokentalk 10:21, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Ex As far as I can tell, there's no actual difference between Agnimon and ExAgnimon, besides who they digivolve to. Personally, I would just consider them the same Digimon. 03:28, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :Not entirely sure what you mean (still hopped up on pain medicine), but sounds okay. Basically, I would just mention ExAgnimon as part of Agnimon's profile for Digimon Battle Spirit, and that would be good enough. 03:36, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Sorry Sorry I was gone for so long. I had jaw reconstruction surgery on Wednesday, and I've been out of it since then. 05:48, 7 June 2009 (UTC) come into my website hi i complete my website but want everyone help this the url http://www.digimonx.wikia.com Help please please help me make a fan page Deletion(& admin thing) sry 2 interrupt u,but do u mind deleting this page:List of Digimon Divinity episodes.this is an extra page that duznt need 2 b here.also,how did u become an admin(u dont have 2 answer if u dont want 2)?--My best friend will always be Lunamon!:) 16:12, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Moon Millenniummon I figured out how to make the main link template work for Moon=Millenniummon. All you have to do is use the HTML character code for = (%3D) within the link code. I don't think it will happen again, but if you ever need to template link something with "=" in the name, that'll fix it. 10:21, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Seven Great Demon Lords Editing Someone over on the Great Demon Lords page keeps changing the table that relates each Member to their wikipedia article, namely, linking Lilithmon to Asmodeus. I keep putting it to Lilith, because, after all, that's the correct term - could you please tell this person to stop making this edit? Polish Wiki You're admin, right? I have request. Could you put my polish Wiki on the Main Page as foreing language Digimon Wiki? I'll really appreciate it. It's the url of it: http://pl.digimonuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Strona_g%C5%82%C3%B3wna Final_Cannon 16:37, 30 June 2009 (UTC) I'm admin there. Please answer. ::I think we just need to create a box like the featured article box for affiliates and official sites. I've asked Ainz if we could use his. 23:26, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :::And how it's going? Of course, I will add You to affilaties too on my page. Final_Cannon 23:12, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Thanks. :::::Great. Thank you very much. I add Digmon Wiki to affilaties on my Wiki too. Hey, man! Thanks for the welcome, and no problem on the edit... It was just starting to bug me, along with a few other very small errors that needed to be fixed. So, I decided to join up and help out the cause! For now, I've no real questions, I just think your user page thing is damn near awesome! Ha, I'd like to know how to do one of those. Wonderswan games I've pretty much just started doing it on Submarimon and Crusadermon's page, but I think that if a video game Digimon is a specific character, like Submarimon in Digital Card Battle, it should be handled like we do with the organization pages - a "main" link from the species article, and whatever summary we are doing in the character's article. No special style would be needed - for example, if the SkullGreymon in Dawn and Dusk was actually Tai's SkullGreymon, we would take all of the "character/story" info and place it in the SkullGreymon section on the Agumon page, but leave the species info on the species page. I don't know if this applies to what you've been doing with the Wonderswan games, but if it does, does that sound reasonable to you? 22:31, 1 July 2009 (UTC) How does this sound? When dealing with techniques, the English name should be given first, followed by the Japanese if it is different. If the English dub uses the same name for two techniques that are separate in the original, then the Japanese name should be used, followed by a note that the technique was mistranslated. :Sounds good. Antylamon I think the standard is to consider variations of a Digimon (like the Cherubimon or MetalGreymon versions) to be separate types of Digimon. So, since we've not seen an Endigomon digivolve to Antylamon (Data) yet, we'd have to treat it as separate lines. 20:06, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::That makes sense, yeah. Endigomon to either Antylamon. 14:40, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :::Wait, DM-032 is the Virus Antylamon, not the Data Antylamon, and it seems to be the only one in the CCG. In fact, I don't think they've released the Data one in American cards at all. So I think we still don't have a canon champion between Lopmon and Antylamon. :::On a second note, do we want to use the Digimon RPG lines as citable? All of them are one track, as far as I've seen. The only weird parts are *Impmon>Devimon>SkullSatamon>Beelzemon *Monodramon>Devidramon>Cyberdramon *Zurumon>Elecmon *Panjamon>SaberLeomon *Pagumon>Gotsumon *Poromon>Candlemon and Phantomon>Dynasmon *Stingmon>JewelBeemon>GranKuwagamon :::There's a little bit of reuse of Baby Digimon, but within reason. And the Prairiemon>Light Antylamon actually follows the pattern of Devas evolving from Armor Digimon. 17:19, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ::Never mind, that is the Data Antylamon on DM-032, so yeah, back to Endigomon>both. 21:06, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Done? I think Mojyamon is...done. Completely done. Not "as much as we can get info for", but everything, every bit of info we'd ever want to add to the article. Huh. 06:00, 4 July 2009 (UTC) thanks Thank you for the greeting. I hate to ask but how do i post fan novels umm they are called fan novels right? Fan-Fic i was just asking...can u make more than 1 fan-fic?--My best friend will always be Lunamon!:) 14:35, 7 July 2009 (UTC) I need clarification On the chrome digizoid page red is defense, blue is agility, gold is offense. I had a thought that black is probaly a balance of the other 3 but i didnt find any sources saying anything about black digizoid. So should i not add that onto it or would it be ok if i did thanks for your help user page help Can you help me please? I really don't get how to use the "rich text editor" Even Agumon couldnot survive G Shurunen. 16:04, 9 July 2009 (UTC) RE: How do you disable it? Even Agumon couldnot survive G Shurunen. 16:11, 9 July 2009 (UTC) can you help me on couples seaction virtual pet can i make pages on the digivice toys? Digimon Savers Thanks for leaving a message on my talk page. I would love some help. If you want to make a todo list about what we need to get done, leave a message on my talk page.--CyberGirlFan 10:01, 15 July 2009 (UTC) no one's visting my page Could you possiblely tell people to come vist my page? if it's not too much trouble - gaomon 342. Thanks! Yo, Lanate. Thanks for the welcome and the invite. As you can see, I registered and will hopefully do whatever I can to enhance the information on here. Btw, any idea where I can English-subbed Digimon eps? I would really appreciate it. bisexual Hi, I got a welcome thing on my talk page from you and I clicked your name. I dont think that saying your Bisexual is something you should put n your user page.........Dinomino21 13:43, 24 July 2009 (UTC) I read your first fanfic, Scared. It was good. But whenever I look at your userpage, I kinda feel uncomfortable.Dinomino21 16:38, 24 July 2009 (UTC) It'sjust, Its not needed. And by that i mean here's no point in it being there.Dinomino21 17:01, 24 July 2009 (UTC) pictures Sure, that would help. I'm new to this wiki and only joined last night. I'm already quite active and I am making a fan-fic like thing all to myself, so better pictures would help, thanks.Dinomino21 17:45, 24 July 2009 (UTC)